


A New Perspective

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Cirruel's gotten Rancalagen some glasses.1326 AE





	A New Perspective

Everything was a blur, clothes rub almost painfully against his still healing wounds, but his hand is warm from where Cirruel holds it, leading him through the Commons.

“The lenses we ordered last week are in!” Rancalagen’s arm jolts along with her excited movements. “You’ll finally be able to see me,” she adds, which makes his chest ache.

 

“There are arcanic motivators on these.” Glazier Kemp attempts to explain, holding a pair of glasses up. “Micro-crystals in the nose pads, and at the ends mimic the levitation that we see in the standard PM golem series.”

Rancalagen’s frown increased in its strength, because all he can see is the dark blurs of the other asura’s hands, only just standing out against the wall as they gesture in increasing width.

Cirruel giggles next to him, “He can’t see anything you’re doing.”

“Excuse me?” Kemp gasps, indignant by the mere idea that all he was saying was for naught.

“Gettin’ ‘em for a reason.” Rancalagen mumbles, holding out a hand.

Cirruel takes the glasses from Kemp before the asura could hand them over. “I’ll put them on!”

Hands turn him, then the sensation of something almost touching his face, and everything comes into a kind of focus.

Always an inch or two taller than himself, her wide grin was replaced by a tentative smile, holding back like a wrong move would shatter this moment. Numerous other things were off that Rancalagen could point out, like how soft she looks, how she wears her hair, the way she carries herself. Though most outstanding are the scars that pepper her ears.

Rancalagen doesn’t reach out, he wouldn't want her to, but he lifts his arms, and Cirruel lets out a real smile. Her eyes are glossy as she leaps at him, bringing them both to the ground.


End file.
